Talk:Shonen Jump
Question This article doesn't directly relate to OP as such. So I see the options: #WE make this more towards OP. #We delete it and links to wikipedia There of course may be others. I only happened upon it by chance myself since I linked elsewhere to wikipedia instea dof this page. One-Winged Hawk 12:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) One Piece on the Cover of Jump Would anyone be adverse to the idea of having a list/gallery of issues One Piece has been on the cover? Personally I would really like that. YazzyDream 03:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is that we can only have the covers of the last few years Kdom 05:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm... well just add the covers we do have and list the rest (that we know of.) I mean, it won't be totally comprehensive at first, but I'm sure we can hunt around for info. (I mean, I will at least.) And we can just continue adding to it. --YazzyDream 05:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Just to say This page has a pretty big error. In the "featured covers" secion, with issue 19 of 2001, it shows Luffy "high-fiving" with someone else. This is Kankichi Ryotsu, the hero of Jump's longest-running series, Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo (try saying that five times fast). Since this cover shows both Luffy and Ryotsu, shouldn't it be in the "Shonen Jump Heroes" section? It's not even the slideshows that got this error either, the graphs did too! I'm just sayin'. It's not like I know how to fix it or anything...which I don't. So somebody fix it please. Uknownada 01:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Unlock Can someone unlock this page? It has only been vandalized once, at the time there was a big IP vandal attack last month, so there's really no need to keep it locked… Bump, bump. I see no issue. 07:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) New Covers I've found a new cover (1997, issue 50). I want to add, but the page is locked. If someone show interest, just contact me. Cheers. ---- Found the cover os the first chapter (1997, issue 34). Could someone upload it, please? Cheers. Better layout As pointed out by Awaikage, we should have a better layout for this. I suggest gallery, similar to the jolly rogers. 22:02, June 23, 2015 (UTC) No objections 22:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) A gallery is impossible for this page. There are too many images. That's the same reason why the Captain page doesn't use the template on it. SeaTerror (talk) 01:28, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Maybe use the same table as Cover Page#List of Color Spreads. 01:41, June 24, 2015 (UTC) I think galleries will be fine as long as we use collapse tabs. Anything would be so much better than that darned slideshow. We can do them by year (Each year will have its own subheader and collapsable gallery or something). The cover page one looks sllightly cluttered, but I dunno. Still better than the slideshow. 02:59, June 24, 2015 (UTC) The slideshows suck. I'm also not a huge fan of the color spreads layout, because it's so damn hard to see them all at once. 17:46, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Gotta have a place to post these too - 1 2 3 4 17:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I like the idea of using galleries. Maybe we can divide the galleries up by years, like Jopie suggested, to avoid the lengthy problem as the cover page article. 20:14, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah what Jade said. 01:54, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sure. 01:56, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Have nothing to say but agree. Can we close now? Seems like everyone's in agreement for galleries split by year. We just need someone to carry out these edits now. 02:07, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Done. Closing this. 02:34, July 6, 2015 (UTC) move cover Can't do it myself rn, so just leaving a note that 2009 Issue 48 should be moved to the Shonen Jump Heroes section. 2017 Issue 33 20th Anniversary Straw Hat Tributes Could you please add these to the wiki? This page is probably the best place for them to go. https://imgur.com/a/AYGSX Thanks, 04:50, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Maybe here? Rhavkin (talk) 09:09, July 15, 2017 (UTC)